Ex plus Ex equals Bad Mixture for Others
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: Sequel to Washed Up Feelings. Danny has dumped Sam for Valerie. Can Danny get everyone to realise that Valerie was framed and wiol he ever win back the girl he truly loves? SXDXVPreviously Truth and Lies
1. Chapter 1

WITH THANKS TO DANNYPHANTOMGIRL FOR THE IDEA FOR THIS SEQUEL 

LAST TIME-  
Our story ended with Valerie flying off into the distance saying it's not the end, it's only the beginning.

Danny was a famous boy now and every girl in Amity Park and Casper High wanted him. Our story begins with Danny, Sam and Tucker walking down Casper High's corridors and being followed by fans, Paulina at the front with her satillite Star.  
'Danny Danny, will you come to my party!' Paulina cried.  
'Danny Danny! Sign my autograph book!' 'Danny, brush my hair'  
'Danny, join the A-List'  
'Danny! Go ghost'  
Danny was sick of listening to all these voices. He covered his ears and then turned around.  
'Will you please SHUT UP'  
The crowd silenced immediately.  
'Just because you know I'm a half ghost hybrid doesn't mean you should treat me different! I was a clumsy boy before you knew I was Danny Phantom and I still am. Dash can back that up for you'  
'What?' Dash said.  
'In biology class yesterday I tripped and spilt frog juice all over you'  
'Yeah and Mr Lancer made me take my trousers off in the lab.' Dash mumbled.  
Danny took Sam's hand and they walked off together with Tucker running to keep up with them.

Valerie was sitting on the bench in the park, the place where only she and Danny knew about. Well at least she thought that. Earlier on she had seen Sam come here alone and make daisy chains.  
Valerie sighed and stared into the crystal clear water. Suddenly a shape formed behind her. Valerie gasped and saw a ghost floating behind her.  
'Hello ghost hunter.' 'Who are you'  
'I am Amorpho and over the last couple of weeks I have been watching you'  
'Wait,you're that freaky shapeshifter! What do you want with me?' Valerie said angrily. Amorpho watched her get up and he smiled.  
'What?' Valerie questioned and Amorpho formed into Valerie. 'You've been pretending to be me? I've been in hiding! You've been running my life! What is it with you!? I love Danny are you trying to ruin our relationship'  
'Mmm, yes. It does appear that I want to. And well I don't think the ghost child will give you secind eyes again when he sees you'  
'why'  
'Because I want to mess you're life up. Messing the life of a ghost hunter up is like eating candy. It's sweet'  
'No! Why won't danny give me secind eyes! It's not like we've broken up. He'll always love me! He'll understand'  
The two Valerie's glared at eachother when suddenly a pair of voices was heard. Amporpho turned invisible and Valerie stood there. She rocognised the voices. It was Danny and Sam!

Danny and Sam held hands and they danced through the bushes.  
'Where are we going Danny?' Sam laughed. Danny loved her laugh. It was so soft and gentle. 'Well'  
'We're going to the place you showed me a long time ago'  
'Not Angel's Hollow'  
'The very place Sammy'  
'I love the place but hate the name'  
'You named it Sam'  
'Yeah, when I was 3 years old'  
Dany smiled and the two teenagers entered the clearing to see Valerie standing there.  
'Valerie?!'


	2. Chapter 2

Valerie looked at Sam and Danny and their intwined hands.  
'Danny, you're not cheating on me are you?' Valerie whispered.  
'Cheating? No way am I cheating!' Danny cried outstanded that Valerie would say that.  
'Then why are you with her.' Valerie said in an even quieter voice.  
'Because we're going out.' Sam said and she kissed Danny. Valerie's eyes widened.  
'Hold up a second; you are going out with my guy'  
_'Your_ guy?' Sam cried. 'Danny broke up with you, unless it was all a lie?' Sam looked at Danny flaberghasted.  
'No! No!' Danny said getting worried that a cat fight would start. 'Then why did you break up with the other me...I mean me?' Valerie crossed her arms.  
'But...I love Sam and when you found out I was a ghost you attacked me!' Danny breathed.  
'I attacked you? I love you Danny.' Valerie gasped and so did Danny. Sam's heart broke inside. She knew Danny had always had a withstanding crush on Valerie and she was just really his friend and that he would rather have Valerie as a girlfriend because things would gget awkward.  
'You love me?' Danny said shocked.  
'Yes'  
Sam put her hands on her hips and swung them to the left so she was standing in a very sexy position; hopefully Danny would choose her not Valerie. 'Why should he trust you after you hurt him and put him in a coma!' Sam yelled.  
'It was Amorpho! He made himself look like me so he could ruin our relationship'  
Danny didn't know what to do. He did love Valerie before hand but then he found out that Sam had loved him for ever; but he still liked Valerie. Danny turned to Sam and saw her looking at the floor.  
'Sam...I...' he started and Sam looked at him, put on a smil and sad eyes.  
'I understand Danny.' Sam began to walk away. When she entered the forest, tears ran down her cheeks. 'Why, I thought you loved me. But I always knew it would end up like this. Choose Valerie and dump Sam.' 

Sam flung herself on her bed. She had stopped crying ages ago as no more tears would come. She grabbed her personal phone and dialed Tucker's number.  
_'Hello'  
_'Tucker, it's me'  
_'Me who'_  
'Sam'  
_'OH! What's wrong'_  
'Dannny dumped me for Valerie. Apparently Amorpho was framing her'  
_'Sam, I'm so sorry'  
_'I thought he loved me Tuck! He told me again and again that he was over Valerie and that I was the love of his life, but I guess that it was all lies'  
_'Don't worry Sam, we'll get back at him. That is just plain harsh!'_ Tucker sounded angry.  
'Don't tell Danny about this will you. Don't call him please'  
_'I won't Sam'  
_'Bye Tuck'  
_'Bye'  
_Sam hung the phone up and lay back and closed her eyes. Seconds later she was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny flew through the air. He felt quite bad about breaking up with Sam for the girl that had tried to kill him. But then again, it was Amorpho and Valerie was innocent. Sam seemed really upset when she left. He could have sworn he heard a massive sob escape her lips as she left. Danny sighed and flew straight into a wall.

He stood up and rubbed his head.

'Ouch.' he looked down and saw he was in the posh end of town, standing on a balcony and looking into a window. It was Sam's house and he looked closer into the window. He smiled as he saw Sam with a smile on her face, her chest rising and falling gently as she slept. Watching her made him feel a little tired. He headed home and sat by the phone. It was 11 o'clock and Tucker hadn't phoned.

'Danny...um Tucker phoned earlier and said... that he would try to call later... but he has a...phone ban.' Jazz said coming down in her pink silk nightie.

'OK.' Danny yawned. Jazz frowned.

'So Danny, how are you and Sam doing?' Jazz asked, sitting beside him.

'Oh, I...she...we...you see...'

'Danny, is there something you wish to tell me?' Jazz said and she watched Danny hang his head. His black hair fell over his face.

'Yes Jazz, you're into phycology. I broke up with Sam and went back with Valerie because Amorpho was...'

'YOU WHAT!' Jazz yelled. Danny jumped at how angry she was.

'But Amorpho was...'

'I don't give a damn if Amorpho was pretending to be Valerie or something else! Sam has loved you forever! Always keeping it bottled up. You know she phoned me and she went on for hours on how happy she was. Valerie only started to like you when she was poor and saved us from the ghost king! How could you Daniel James Fenton! Valerie hunts you for God's sake. I'll be surprised if Sam will ever talk to you again.'

Suddenly Jazz's mobile rang and Jazz picked it up as Danny gasped. Jazz had _never_ used his full name before.

'Oh hey Sam, I just had a good go at Danny...why shouldn't I shout at him Sam?...how can you say that Sam? Danny...Listen Sam, Danny's just being a great big jerk...but he is...I know you love him Sam so I'll come round tomorrow...Ok I won't talk about it anymore.' and Jazz walked away talking about other stuff. Danny sat there still. He had heard Jazz talking and he knew she talked loudly so he would hear it.

'Well g'night Sam.' Jazz hung the phone up and glared at Danny before walking up the stairs, head held high.

On Monday, Valerie and Danny came into school hand in hand and were greeted with:

"Hey Danny, what happened to you and Sam?"

"Why are you guys back together? She tried to kill you!"

"Hey Liam, I think Danny's ghost half is taking over his brain. He's crazy getting back together with her!"

"Totally Grahem."

The were also greeted with boos and hisses. Then Sam and Tucker came in with Paulina, Dash and their posse.

Sam looked sadly at Danny, but Paulina pulled Sam away and placed her in the middle of her and Dash so she could only see ahead of her and Dash and Paulina.

In drama class, Mr Lancer paired the people up.

'OK people, it's boy and girl so here's how I want you arranged:

Paulina and Dash,

Valerie and D...Domanic. Sorry couldn't read his name just then.

Tucker and Star

Daniel and Sam.'

The class gasped at that and Sam stuck her hand up.

'Mr Lancer?'

'Yes Sam.'

'Can I please swap with Valerie. I think it's only fair that the two lovebirds should go together.' Sam said painfully and gritting her teeth.

'Sorry Samantha but...'

'Sorry Mr Lancer, but I refuse to work with the jerk that broke my heart!' Sam stomped out of the room and Danny felt cold glares and dirty looks being placed upon him.

'Alright Samantha, you may swap with whomever you want.'

'Can I be with Tucker, since he's my best friend?'

'Star, swap with Sam.'

Star shrugged and swapped with Sam.

At lunch Danny sat under a tree outside. It was raining and he heard footsteps. He looked up and saw a black figure running towards the tree. He snapped his fingers. Whenever it was raining and Tucker was chatting up girls, Sam and himself would come to this tree to escape school life and all the preps and A-Lists.

Sam shook her head and when she stopped she saw Danny.

'Oh, sorry.'

'No, I'm sorry. Can I talk to you Sam?' Danny asked sadly. Sam's cold glare softened and she sat beside Danny. She opened her salad and began to eat it.

'So, what do you wanna talk about.'

'Sam, I've been a real jerk over the last couple of days. It's just that I felt kinda guilty that I broke up with a girl that loved me and then was framed b a shape shifting ghost.'

'Well maybe you should have thought about that before dating me.'

'You said you understood Sam.'

Sam sighed. 'I know I did. But that was just an excuse so I could get away. I always knew that Valerie was the true apple of your eye. I always knew that if we ever got together and Valerie kinda interfered then you would return to her, but hey. You're not the only fish in the sea. I can see Dash and Kwan are eyeing me up. Maybe I should ask one of them to come round for dinner.' Sam smiled and stabbed her fork into a tomato and popped it in her mouth. She looked at Danny, who hadn't touched his salad.

Thunder and lightening fought with eachother above Danny and Sam's heads. The rain became harder and soon it began to seep through the leaves.

'Danny, I'm gonna go, OK?'

'Sure. Thanks for sitting with me today.'

'Anytime.'

'Oh and Sam?'

'Yes.' Sam crossed her arms.

'Why didn't you want to work with me today?'

'Because you broke my heart Danny. I told you there! Besides you always had a fickle side. You can be so annoying when...'

R&R PLEEZ! NO FLAMES!


	4. Chapter 4

Sam found Danny's lips on hers. Sam closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. Suddenly a pair of hands clapping was heard and Tucker, with an umbrella hat and raincoat jumped down from the tree.  
'I knew you guys would get back together'  
'How did you know about this place'  
'I followed you.' Tucker smiled, and took to her heels. Sam stepped away from Danny.  
'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I have to go.' Sam turned. 'GET BACK HERE TUCKER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR SPYING! YOU PEEPING TOM!' Danny watched Sam chase Tucker, her hair was much longer when it was wet and the water was running down in droplets down her pale, but slightly tanned skin. A smile placed itself upon Danny's face as he watched her throw her head back and laugh. He turned his attention to the cafeteria where he saw Valerie sitting at the lunch table, apparently waiting for him. 

'Right class, in music today we are going to compose music. Please get yourself into groups.' Mr Lancer announced. Tucker, Sam, Dash, Kwan, Paulina and Star all became a group.  
'I think we should make a band. Obviously I should sing.' Paulina said. Star nodded.  
'W...w...wait! Sam's got a brilliant voice! If we want an A, I think she should sing'  
'Oh alright.' Paulina sighed.  
About and hour later, Mr Lancer clapped his hands and the loud music slowly came to a halt.  
'We're gonna perform these. Who wants to go first'  
Paulina raised her hand. 'Ah Paulina, your group will go first'  
Kwan sat at the drumkit, Star and Dash were at the guitars and Paulina was helping Tucker. Sam stepped up to the mike and began to sing.

_'I linger in the doorway_

_ of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name_

_ let me stay where the wind will whisper to me where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_

_in my field of paper flowers _

_and candy clouds of lullaby_

_ i lie inside myself for hours _

_and watch my purple sky fly over me_

_don't say i'm out of touch _

_with this rampant chaos - your reality _

_i know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_ the nightmare i built my own world to escape_

_in my field of paper flowers _

_and candy clouds of lullaby _

_i lie inside myself for hours_

_ and watch my purple sky fly over me_

_swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_ cannot cease for the fear of silent nights _

_oh how i long for the deep sleep dreaming the goddess of imaginary light _

_in my field of paper flowers _

_and candy clouds of lullaby_

_ i lie inside myself for hours_

_ and watch my purple sky fly over me.'_

The class cheered and whisteled and Sam took a deep bow and the group sat back in their seats. The other groups all performed and the bell for the end of school.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny sighed and layed back on his bed. Jazz was refusing to talk to him or be in the same room unless she had to. His parents were also quite angry.

'Danny! Dinner's ready!' Maddie yelled from downstairs. Danny got up and plodded down the stairs. He sat down on his chair and started playing around with his food.

'Danny, I'm getting worried. You haven't eaten in days.'

'Yes son. Ever since you and that ghost hunter got back together, you haven't touched your food, Maybe we should take you to a phyciatrist.'

'No! I'm just not hungry.' Danny cried and he looked at Jazz. Jazz felt eyes on her and turned to give a cold glare at Danny. Danny pushed his plate away and got up. He then ran up the stairs.

Over the next few weeks, Danny had gotten thinner and thinner and it was messing with his school work, realtionship with Valerie and his ghost fighting.

'Danny, what is your problem! Are you anorexic?' Valerie demanded.

'No, I'm just not hungry thats all. I'm under a lot of stress OK. My family won't talk to me. You're the only friend I have and I just want my life to go back to the way it was.'

'You mean, you being with Sam and me being hunted?' Valerie had fire in her eyes.

'No, I just want my friends back. If you excuse me, I need to be alone for a bit.' Danny walked away. Suddenly a ghost hunter in a red suit appeared.

'Well well well.'

'Valerie...'

'Not Valerie.'

'Amorpho?!'

'Yes, I framed Valerie.'

'But why?'

'I had to get you and Samantha together. But my plan seemed to backfire. I don;t really no why.'

'So you injured me and made me break up with Sam!'

'No, you broke up with Samantha on your own accord.'

'I'm gonna kill you for framing my girlfriend. Valerie's on home arrest and I'm gonna clear her name!' Danny said. He morphed into Danny Phantom and Amorpho gasped. Danny's jumpsuit was hanging off him. He was like a walking skeleton! Danny felt dizzy andput a hand to his head; then he fainted.

He felt cold water being sponged onto his forehead and himself in a soft bed. Danny opened his eyes to see violet eyes looking back at him.

'You know, eating disorders are very dangerous.' Sam sighed. She plumped up his pillows and helped him sit up. Then she placed a tray in front of his with a soup in a bowl situated on it.

'I'm not hungry.' Danny said.

'Eat it!' Sam thundered.

Danny took the spoon and dropped it immediately. Sam let out a groan of frustration and took the spoon and began to feed Danny. When half the soup was gone, Sam stopped and put a tea cosy over the soup and put it on the bedside table. She put a hand on Danny's forhead, but immediately drew back.

'What's wrong?'

'Your skin...it's like rice paper! I'm sorry, I'm just afraid that I might break through it.' Sam shuddered. Danny sighed. 'Danny, why are you doing this? Are you trying to kill yourself?'

'Maybe.'

'But why?'

'I haven't got anyone in this world.'

'You have me.' Sam said quietly but Danny didn't seem to hear.

'Jazz hates me, my parents are going down that road. Valerie's too busy to even boher with me.' Danny closed his eyes and Sam saw a single tear seep out of the corner of his eye and roll down his pale thin cheek. Sam took his hand gently.

'I'll always be there for you Danny.' Sam smiled weakly, but Danny didn't return it. Sam sighed and looked at him. He looked so weak and helpless. She looked into his sad blue eyes and her insides melted. She bent down slowly and pressed her lips gently to his before pulling away.

'Sorry, I I I don't know what came over me just then.'

'Don't worry. I liked it.' Danny smiled and a tint of colour returned to his cheeks. Sam felt a smile creep onto her face.

'But what about Valerie?'

'She's nothing. Have I blown my chances with you?' Danny said.

'Well, I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend- so I guess we're cheating on them. So I guess you've won me back.'

Danny smiled and took her face in his hands and pulled her back down into a gentle kiss.

'I love you Sam Manson.' Danny whispered.

'I love you too Danny Fenton. I'm gonna make you better, but you have to co operate. OK.'

Danny nodded and Sam smiled.

'We can't be seen together at school OK.'

'Yeah.' Danny closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
